danganronpafandomcom_id-20200213-history
Sprite:Sayaka Maizono
Danganronpa 1= ''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Sprite Setengah Tubuh Sayaka Maizono Halfbody Sprite (1).png Sayaka Maizono Halfbody Sprite (2).png Sayaka Maizono Halfbody Sprite (3).png Sayaka Maizono Halfbody Sprite (4).png Sayaka Maizono Halfbody Sprite (5).png Sayaka Maizono Halfbody Sprite (6).png Sayaka Maizono Halfbody Sprite (7).png Sayaka Maizono Halfbody Sprite (8).png Sayaka Maizono Halfbody Sprite (9).png Sayaka Maizono Halfbody Sprite (10).png Sayaka Maizono Halfbody Sprite (11).png Sayaka Maizono Halfbody Sprite (12).png Sayaka Maizono Halfbody Sprite (13).png Sayaka Maizono Halfbody Sprite (14).png Sayaka Maizono Halfbody Sprite (15).png Sayaka Maizono Halfbody Sprite (16).png Sayaka Maizono Halfbody Sprite (17).png Sprite Seluruh Tubuh Sayaka Maizono Fullbody Sprite (1).png Sayaka Maizono Fullbody Sprite (2).png Sayaka Maizono Fullbody Sprite (3).png Sayaka Maizono Fullbody Sprite (4).png Sayaka Maizono Fullbody Sprite (5).png Sayaka Maizono Fullbody Sprite (6).png Sayaka Maizono Fullbody Sprite (7).png Sayaka Maizono Fullbody Sprite (8).png Sayaka Maizono Fullbody Sprite (9).png Sayaka Maizono Fullbody Sprite (10).png Sayaka Maizono Fullbody Sprite (11).png Sayaka Maizono Fullbody Sprite (12).png Sayaka Maizono Fullbody Sprite (13).png Sayaka Maizono Fullbody Sprite (14).png Sayaka Maizono Fullbody Sprite (15).png Sayaka Maizono Fullbody Sprite (16).png Sayaka Maizono Fullbody Sprite (17).png |-| Danganronpa V3= Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony Sprite Sprite berikut muncul di bonus mode ''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony , Ultimate Talent Development Plan. |-| Sprite Pixel= ''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Game Utama Maizono Door Sign Dorm Room.png|Dorm Room name plate Sayaka Maizono Name Plate Icon.png|Name plate pixel sprite School Mode Sprite ini muncul saat Minigame Mode Sekolah sambil mengumpulkan sumber daya. Mode ini tidak terkunci setelah menyelesaikan permainan utama. Sayaka Maizono School Mode Pixel Icon (1).png Sayaka Maizono School Mode Pixel Icon (2).gif Sayaka Maizono School Mode Pixel Icon (3).gif Sayaka Maizono School Mode Pixel Icon (4).gif Sayaka Maizono School Mode Pixel Icon (5).gif Sayaka Maizono School Mode Pixel Icon (6).gif Sayaka Maizono School Mode Pixel Icon (7).gif Sayaka Maizono School Mode Pixel Icon (8).gif Sayaka Maizono School Mode Pixel Icon (9).gif Sayaka Maizono School Mode Pixel Icon (10).gif Sayaka Maizono School Mode Pixel Icon (11).png Sayaka Maizono School Mode Pixel Icon (12).png Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony Sayaka bisa dibuka dengan mengumpulkan kartu namanya dari Card Death Machine. Setelah dikumpulkan, dia adalah karakter yang bisa dimainkan di minigame ''Ultimate Talent Development Plan dan Despair Dungeon: Monokuma's Test. Sayaka Maizono Bonus Mode Pixel Icon (1).png Sayaka Maizono Bonus Mode Pixel Icon (2).gif Sayaka Maizono Bonus Mode Pixel Icon (3).gif Sayaka Maizono Bonus Mode Pixel Icon (4).gif Sayaka Maizono Bonus Mode Pixel Icon (5).gif Sayaka Maizono Bonus Mode Pixel Icon (6).gif Sayaka Maizono Bonus Mode Pixel Icon (7).gif Sayaka Maizono Bonus Mode Pixel Icon (8).gif |-| Asset Lain= BETA Sayaka Maizono Beta Sprite.png|Sayaka's early sprite design ''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Gambar ini muncul saat Class Trials: Sayaka Maizono Trial Mugshot.png|Mugshot during class trial discussion. Sayaka Maizono Nonstop Debate Mugshot.png|Mugshot during Nonstop Debates. Sayaka Maizono Class Trial Stand.png|Sprite used to signify a deceased student during a class trial. Asset lain dari ''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc: DR1 Present 107 Sayaka's Undergarments.gif|Sayaka's Underwear DR1 Present 107 Sayaka's Undergarments (Complete Sprite).png|Sayaka's Underwear with background Sayaka Maizono Sound Gallery Sprite.png|Sprite which appears in the Sound Gallery. (PSP Only) Sayaka Maizono Assets Report Card Portrait.png|Report Card portrait Sayaka Maizono Assets Map Menu Icon.png|Map menu icon ru:Спрайты:Саяка Майзоно es:Sprites:sayaka Maizono en:Sprites:Sayaka Maizono